The Things That Move Us
by lovinleyton320
Summary: Lucas? When did you know that you would risk everything for me? Peyton asked quietly as she gazed across the park towards the water. An LP love story...Brooke creates mischief but may find love in someone unexpected...
1. The Heart Wants What it Wants

**Ok everyone...this is after "What is and What Should Never Be." I started writing this last spring so that's why none of the current things that happened in the show appear (Karen/Andy...um, Felix/Anna all that stuff).**

**Title: The Things That Move Us  
Based on TV drama One Tree Hill  
By: Jessica a.k.a lovinleyton320**

**The Heart Wants What it Wants**

"Who knew the two of you would switch places," Peyton said, sadly turning away from the boy she loved so much. As she walked away she took a deep breath, trying to control the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes at any moment.

Lucas stood there, wanting to call out to her, wanting to take her into his arms and make her believe that he knew how wrong it was for him to have slept with Nikki. "How could I have been so stupid?" was the only thought that was racing through his head. His feet felt like they were glued to the ground as he struggled to figure out what to do. Maybe Peyton just needed some time….but hadn't they wasted enough time already wanting desperately to be together but always being pulled apart by someone or something? At that thought Lucas made his decision. A hard look of determination took over his face as he raced after the girl he had wanted nothing but to be with since the day she almost ran him over one fall evening not so long ago.

"Peyton!" he yelled, his feet pounding on the pavement, his heart pounding in his chest. He could feel his chance slipping away as she got farther into the distance. He could see the blonde curls he loved to wrap his fingers through, the long legs he had jokingly complimented at a Ravens game, her sketch book in one hand that he knew contained dozens of drawings of she and him together, but he couldn't see the things he wanted to see the most. Her eyes and her face…her lips. Those green eyes of hers always seemed to see into his soul and he could remember her lips so soft and so…right.

"Peyton!" Lucas yelled once more, but softer this time as he ran up behind her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around towards him.

"Lucas, I told you," she cried, the tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"I don't want to feel hurt anymore. I can't take it. It was so hard to let you in and when I did it felt so wonderful and so right, but you threw it away. Could I ever trust your feelings for me again?" she asked, searching his face with her eyes.

"Peyton, I love you." Lucas whispered. "I always have. I don't want to let you go again. If I have to see you and feel like I can't touch you or kiss you or talk to you, I don't know what I'll do. You are everything I need, everything I want," he continued as he brushed a curl from her forehead and placed his hand on her cheek, slightly mixing his fingers into her hair, "I don't care what anyone else thinks."

He wrapped his arms around her and felt her give in as she wrapped her own around his waist.  
"Please forgive me," Lucas pleaded softly. Peyton wondered what she should say. She wanted look so much...she squeezed him tighter at the thought of it...but what about what he did? What about Brooke? She sighed and then knew what she had to do...

"I forgive you," Peyton said finally, through sniffles. Then she looked up at him, her eyes shining from the tears, "By the way, do you want to know a secret?"  
Lucas smiled slightly, "Of course."

"I love you." With these words Lucas felt his heart soar. He looked down at her and pulled her face closer to his to indulge himself in the kiss he had been waiting on for so long. How could anything go wrong from here?

* * *

After the emotional day, Peyton and Lucas were walking to her house. It was a slow walk, more like a shuffle and Lucas had his arm around Peyton's shoulders, she with her head tucked just under his chin. They didn't speak. Both were thinking to themselves how unbelievable it felt to just….be. After a short while, they reached the sidewalk that led up to Peyton's front porch and she turned to face him, holding both his hands in hers.

She sighed. "So, is it all right if I just go in and talk to you later tonight? I feel really drained," Peyton said, laughing lightly.

"Sure, that's fine. I should probably get back home too; my mom'll be wondering what's been keeping me. She gets worried so easily since the accident."

"Well, I wonder why, Mr. I-almost-died! I would watch you like a hawk if I was your mother!" She laughed giving him a light punch on the arm. Then, her eyebrows came together as if she was in deep thought and she looked up at him.

"I want to say thank you, Luke."

"For what?"

"All sorts of things. Like not giving up on me."

"I wouldn't have dreamt of it," he replied kissing her softly. "Now you go on inside," he said in fake serious voice. "And the next time I see you it better involve you...me…and a big fat kiss."

"Ooo, so forceful," Peyton said with wide eyes as she gave him a quick hug and turned around to go in. "Bye, lover boy."

"I'll be seein' you," Lucas said with a wink. He watched her for a few more moments and then headed home.

Inside the house, Peyton flipped on the lights and slowly shut the front door, pausing in front of it for a second. Then a huge smile lit up her face as she walked up the stairs to her room. Before flopping onto her bed, she switched on her web cam and put on one of her favorite CDs. The song, "Untold" by Peter Francis filled the room.

The song had only played for a few seconds when Peyton heard a soft knock on the door. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and smiled happily to herself, thinking it was Lucas, but when she opened them it was Brooke standing in front of her.

"Oh, hi…." Peyton said, unsure of what to do. She and Brooke hadn't spoken since the party.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Peyton replied. This was slightly uncomfortable considering she had just told Brooke but two days ago that their friendship was basically over. She was just so sick of graveling at Brooke's feet. At first it was ok because she really wanted her best friend to forgive her, but now it was starting to make her feel pathetic. When Brooke didn't speak immediately, Peyton gave her a "what are you waiting for," look.

"I've been thinking about things ever since Haley's party, which by the way, " Brooke began as she rolled her eyes and looked at Peyton incredulously, "was SO screwed up. Nikki kinda sucks, huh? Anyway, like I said…I've been thinking. It was stupid to get so worked up over a boy. Hos over Bros, right?" Brooke smiled trying to get some emotion out of Peyton, but when she didn't she hesitated, then continued. "Right, so, now that I can safely say we both won't want to see Lucas again, I think we should try to patch things up."

Peyton just looked at Brooke blankly. Brooke tried to smile and looked back at Peyton hopefully, laughing nervously. Finally Peyton spoke.

"I know we've been best friends since-well, always-and that we've had lots of good times, Brooke, but honestly what you just said to me is bullsht." Brooke's eyes widened at this.

"Peyton, I--"

"Save it, Brooke. The only reason you're here tonight is now that Lucas hurt me too you feel like you can forgive and forget because you know it made me feel terrible and you're glad about that. Don't deny it. If you were really my friend you would've come to me long before this. You wouldn't have waited till Lucas had "out-slutted" both of us so you wouldn't have to worry about me having the upper hand with him, wouldn't have to worry about me having his heart."

Brooke searched for something to say, but came up with nothing. She knew Peyton was telling the truth. The truth Brooke didn't want to face.

"I don't want to be done with us, Brooke. I don't. But you need to grow up and learn to care about others than yourself. I've always had lots of fun with you, but when I'm with Haley I feel like I'm with a true friend, someone I can tell anything to, not just someone I have fun with." Peyton stared at Brooke hard, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Peyton, I'm sorry. I—I don't know what to say," Brooke whispered, looking down at the floor.

"I do. I--I have to tell you something, Brooke."

"Ok," she replied, shrugging slightly.

"I talked to Lucas today and...we love each other. I've been trying to deny it because your friendship means so much to me, but the heart wants what it wants. Mine wants Lucas and he told me today his wants me. Tell me the truth. Can you deal with that?"

Brooke looked up from the floor and directly up at Peyton. Inside she was full of jealousy, but she suppressed it and said, "Maybe if I tried."

Peyton looked at her surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, anything for my best friend," Brooke lied. Peyton smiled at her, feeling a thousand pounds lifted off her shoulders and jumped off the bed to hug Brooke.

"Thank you so much," she exclaimed. All she could see was the vision of her and Lucas together and having her best friend back. Unfortunately, she missed the look of anger playing across Brooke's face.

**AN: Ok, so that's the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it and will review. Comments really keep me going. :) Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	2. Second Chances

**note: I'm a little sad because no one has reviewed yet--or maybe even read? I hope someone will take the time to read my story--it means a lot to me. Anyway, if you do stumble upon me, please R & R!**

**Second Chances**

Lucas had made it home and was walking into the house when he heard quiet sobs coming from the kitchen.

"Mom?" he called out, concern tingeing his voice. When he came to the doorway he found his mother at the table.

"Lucas!" she exclaimed, quickly wiping the tears off her face, trying to look as if she hadn't been crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He was not so easily fooled. Karen laughed, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Can't get anything past you, can I? Oh Lucas," she sighed staring listlessly out the window, "I've really screwed things up this time."

"What do you mean? What did you screw up?" Lucas asked, question written all over his face and with worry in his eyes.

"I've just been thinking—I was wrong about my feelings for Keith. Maybe I wasn't wrong—I was just denying them. Lucas, I told Keith I wasn't in love with him, but….I am. I am." She looked down at her hands, which clasped a Kleenex she had almost wrung to shreds. A silent tear fell down her cheek.

Lucas smiled slowly. When Karen saw this she glared at him.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"No, Mom! I think it's great! Why are you so upset about it?"

"Keith is leaving, Lucas! He's got a new job—a new life ahead of him. What am I supposed to do? Go to him and say 'Oh Keith, drop everything for me because I take it back?' I can't do that to him."

"I don't know," he replied uncertainly. "I think you should at least tell him how you feel. Let him decide what he wants. You have to at least give him the option. He's crazy about you." Lucas took her hand in his and squeezed it. Hope shined dimly in Karen's eyes as she said, "I'll think about it." Then both were silent.

* * *

Across town Nathan and Haley were sprawled out on his bed, surrounded by papers and books. Nathan had his head in his hands and was moaning. Haley had an amused look on her face and was trying to stifle her laughter.

"If I have to learn one more branch of government or bill I'm going to crawl in a hole and die," Nathan whined, peering out at Haley between his fingers.

"Nathan, it's your final test! Yeah, it's important," Haley paused giving him a stern look, then her face brightened, "but think about it this way-you're almost done with your nightmare of a U.S Government class. Which means…school is almost over… which means summer is almost here…. which means lots of fun for all, but specifically for you and me!" Then she winked giving him a seductive look before bursting into laughter again.

"Well when you put it that way…" Nathan trailed off, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Come here, we can take a tiny break," he said, pulling her closer to him and giving her a light kiss.

"Hmm…ok. Maybe just a little one," Haley agreed. After a few moments, they pulled apart and she looked at him.

"Nathan, I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it. Things have changed so much. It's crazy."

"I know what you mean. I can't believe we're even here though—how did a nice girl like you ever become interested in a jerk like me?" he laughed, thinking back and then, "Well, the jerk I was back then anyway."

"I guess I just saw something in you that you didn't let others see."

Nathan smiled at her and gave her one more kiss. "Ok, back to studying I suppose. I don't want to disappoint my tutor; she's a freak about these tests."

"Shut up, Nathan!" Haley said. She grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it.

"So much for studying," he replied as he grabbed his own pillow and went after her.

* * *

Brooke walked silently down the street towards--towards who knows where. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She had been so sure that Peyton and she were going to work things out. Well, they had, but not the way she wanted things to work. How could Peyton be the one with the boy Brooke wanted? She always got everyone and everything she wanted, but somehow Lucas had slipped through her fingers. At first Brooke had wanted Lucas back because she really cared about him. In fact, he was the first guy she ever really cared about. But now…now it wasn't about that. Lucas was a trophy to be won and Brooke was never the loser.

She sighed as all these thoughts raced through her head.

"What am I going to do?" she said out loud to herself. Suddenly she stopped and looked around. She found herself outside of Nikki's home. She hesitated and then turned to go up the walk. She rang the doorbell, then stepped back as she waited for someone to answer the door. A few minutes went by and Brooke was about to leave when she heard the door open.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Crawling back so soon?" Nikki sneered.

"Haha, I might die from laughter," Brooke replied sarcastically.

"What are you doing here? Seemed like you made it pretty clear Saturday night that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore. Did your little Peyton-kins make you mad again?" she asked pouting. Then she grinned and stepped away from the doorway inviting Brooke in with a sweep of her hand. "I know just how to fix your little problem."


	3. Out of the Shadows, Into the Light

**Note: Thanks so much for the reviews Lyss and everyone else. It means a lot to me. I know that this is very different from how the show actually went after S1, but I stuck with it and I'm going to be introducing new things and possibly some of the stuff from S2 as I get farther along into the story. I have about...10 chapters that have been written already so I'll be starting from there. For now, just sit back and enjoy what I've already got waiting for you. :)**

**Out of the Shadows, Into the Light**

The next day dawned bright and early, a little too early for Peyton who rolled over, beating her alarm clock when it went off telling her to get up.

"Too early. Must sleep. School…why?" After several minutes she sat up groggily, scratching her mess of curls. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom.

"Need wake-up music," she groaned searching through her massive collection of records and CD's. "Ah-HA!" she cried and yanked Jet's CD off the shelf and blasted "Are You Gonna Be My Girl."

"That's the stuff right there," she said, grinning to herself. She was sitting on her bed, lacing up her shoes when she heard someone at the door. She looked up and this time it was Lucas.

"I'm sorry," she said looking around confused and then back at Lucas. "Are you looking for someone here?"

"Only my beautiful girlfriend," Lucas replied, smiling.

"Oh, well that's a problem. There's no one here but me!" she exclaimed as she put a bewildered expression on her face.

Lucas walked towards her and said, "Well I guess you'll have to do," and planted a big kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too," Peyton said.

"How's my favorite girl?"

"Well your favorite girl - nice touch by the way - has some news for you."

"Oh yeah? Shoot."

"Ok…well, Brooke came over last night," Lucas raised his eyebrows at this in slight shock, "She wanted to patch things up. I told her it was a bunch of b.s and I also told her about us," she pointed at herself and then at him.

"Wow, um….how did that go over?"

"She actually said she would try to be cool with it. Can you believe that? I thought I should check her toolbox or something—make sure she wasn't one screw loose."

Lucas winced and put his hand on his chest. "Ah, Peyton, that was a terrible joke. Not funny at all," Lucas laughed.

"Well, I tried my best, and if it wasn't funny, why are you laughing?" She said wiggling her eyebrows at him. "You ready to go?"

"Definitely, have to go public someday." He put his arm around her and they walked out of her bedroom, off to another day of school.  
Karen was at work, just starting to make the first coffee of the morning when she heard the bell on the door tinkle as someone walked in. She turned around to see who it was and saw that it was Keith. Her heart leapt at the sight of him as she remembered her conversation with Lucas the night before….you have to at least tell him, mom…

"Hey, Karen. How's everything going this morning?" he asked, smiling warmly at her. Inside all he could think about was how many days there were left until he wouldn't be seeing her face everyday. He pushed the thought aside and sat down at the counter.

"Hi, Keith, what can I get for you? Just some coffee?"

"Yeah, that should do me fine." As Karen turned her back to him to get his coffee she gave herself a silent pep talk. "Karen, get a grip on yourself, woman! You've got to tell him. It's now or never." She took a deep breath and faced Keith, handing him the mug of dark liquid as she did so.

"There's something you need to know before you leave," she blurted out.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I lied to you, Keith." He just looked at her and then slowly said, "About what?"

"Before you say anything I know that you are leaving and it's entirely my fault and I have no right to do this to you now. But I just wanted you to know. Lucas said I should give the option at least. If you still want to leave, it's ok. I'll understand, but….I'm in love with you, too."

"Wow, Karen, I don't know what to say. I didn't expect this," he said, looking completely taken aback.

"I know I'm so sorry." She looked down at her feet.

"I can't give up this opportunity. Ever since you told me you didn't love me the same way I've been putting my heart and soul into this job. I'm really looking forward to it." Karen nodded her head, blinking back the tears. "But maybe there's a way to solve this." She looked up at him then. "Maybe….you could come with me."

"What?" she gasped. Did he really just ask her to come with him?

"Will you come with me?"

"I—I…..Keith, I would love to. But Lucas and the café …I can't just leave them!"

Keith's face dropped in disappointment.

"You're right. Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking." He shook his head at himself. "It's never the right timing for us, is it?"

She looked at him sadly, "No, it never seems to be."

"I guess we'll have to just visit a lot. Maybe things will work out down the line sometime." He looked at her for a moment and then took her hand. "I love you, Karen. I'll wait if I have to," then he got up, laid a few dollars on the counter and walked out.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton were walking down the hallway of Tree Hill High, holding hands, looking like they were the only two people in the world when Haley spotted them.  
She grabbed Nathan's arm, who was standing next to her, talking to a few guys from the team and whispered, "Nathan, look!" as she pointed at Lucas and Peyton.

"Holy crap is it possible that the drama has ended and Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer are finally together? Wait…let me compose myself," as he pretended to wipe a tear from his cheek. Then he smiled and ruffled Haley's hair, mainly because she was giving him a deadly glare.

"Honestly, Hales, I think it's great."

"That's better," she replied, giving him a quick kiss before she ran up to her two friends.

"Hey you guys! What's all this business?"

Peyton looked up at Luke happily and just shrugged. Lucas looked down at Peyton and just…shrugged. Haley rolled her eyes and said, "Oh I see, of course. That explained everything! Peyton, dear, may I steal you?" She ushered her off to a corner and asked excitedly if Peyton and Luke were finally together.

"Haley..we are and it's really great. We talked it all out last night." Peyton'seyes were wide with happiness as she continued."Brooke even said she was going to be cool about it. I've never been this happy in my life. That's saying something too, because I'm never happy." Haley laughed and nodded.

"That is so great. I'm really happy for you….so Brooke gave up just like that? That's really hard to believe."

"You know I thought the same thing, but maybe she's just changed." Peyton turned around to look at Lucas who was talking to Nathan and laughing. She faced Haley again. "Anyway, I'm gonna get back to him. I feel like I'm in a dream and I'm going to wake up any second. Talk to you later, Hales."

Haley watched Peyton join Luke and smiled when she saw them kiss and walk off together. Slowly her smile faded though as she thought of Brooke. Nathan came up to her and saw her staring at nothing. He passed his hand in front of her face and when she didn't react he asked, "What's the psycho look for?"

She shook her head and looked up at Nathan. "Oh, hey….it's just…Peyton said Brooke was completely fine with she and Luke. I don't buy it though. I have a feeling something terrible is going to happen with them." Nathan touched her face, "Don't worry about it so much, Haley. They'll be fine." She nodded and grabbed his hand. The bell rang and the hall slowly emptied as everyone rushed off to their classes.

* * *

Later that day after school, Lucas and Nathan were at practice and Peyton and Brooke were showing the rest of the squad a new cheer they had come up with. It was proving to be a little too difficult for the girls though. Everyone had confused looks on their faces as they tried to coordinate the cheer with the moves that went along with it.

"Wow, this is sad." Brooke commented looking on at the girls, disappointed.

"Haha, no kidding. It's painful even to watch." Peyton laughed.

"All right, ladies," Brooke yelled, clapping her hands together. "Why don't we give it a rest for a bit. Take a fiver." All the girls sighed with relief as they broke off to stretch or get a drink of water.

"So, Pey, got any plans this weekend?" Brooke asked, turning around to face her.

"No, not yet, I guess. Why? You want to hang out?"

"I thought it would be nice. It's been awhile since we've been together, just the girls."

"Ok, well, what do you have in mind?" Peyton said looking at Brooke suspiciously.

"Don't give me that look, Peyton! Nothing terrible. I just thought maybe we could go out to the bar for some drinks; loosen up a little bit and then go from there. Come on, it'll be lots of fun!" she looked at her friend hopefully, clutching her pom-poms. Then she pouted and said, "Can you really resist this face?"

"Ah, you got me! So Friday night then, 9-ish?"

"Perfect! Just you and me, friend." Brooke twirled around and clapped her hands again. "Ok, girls, let's get back to business."

* * *

The week went by uneventfully although everyone was excited for the weekend. Finally Friday rolled around, thank God, because Lucas thought it would never get there.

After the bell rang for his last class of the day, he walked out into the hall, carrying his school bag. He scanned the hall for Peyton and when he saw her, he grinned and ran over to her.

"Hey, stranger. Seems like I haven't seen you for ages."

"Lucas, I just saw you before this hour!" she replied laughing.

"I know that's my point. An hour is way too long." He bent down and gave her kiss before she shut her locker and took his hand.

They walked out of the school out to the parking lot and stopped when they got to Peyton's car.

"Whew," he said looking into the backseat. "Don't you ever clean this thing out?"

"Nah, it's an expression of my personality," she joked. "Besides how could I ever get rid of my week-old McDonald's cup? It has too much sentimental value."

He shook his head at her and pushed her hair back from her face.

"So are we hanging out tonight?"

"Oh, damn, I forgot to tell you. I told Brooke I'd hang out with her, just the two of us."

"That's all right," Lucas replied, looking disappointed.

"I'm all yours tomorrow though!"

"Good, I can't wait. Well give me a call tonight and tell me how things are going and then I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll do that." She said good-bye as she reached up and kissed him and then got in her car.


	4. Deception

**Deception**

Brooke was sitting at the vanity in her bedroom when her phone rang. She waited a few moments and then lazily picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, are you ready for tonight?"

"Can't wait. It's going to be a night to remember. Are you coming to the festivities?"

On the other end, Nikki smiled. "Hmm…I'm not sure, it might look suspicious. I'll just count on you to give me all the details, although I wish I could see Peyton go down in person. Well….bye, dear. Have a good night." She hung up the phone and smiled to herself again.

"Yeah," Brooke replied before hanging up. She looked back at the mirror and said, "Let the games begin." She picked up her phone once again and dialed Peyton's number.

"Hello?" she heard as Peyton picked up.

"Hey friend, I'm coming to pick you up. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm all set. I'll wait for you outside. See you in a few."

"Of course! Bye." Brooke stood up, smoothed her hair and winked at her reflection in the mirror before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

Always fashionably late, Brooke arrived in her light blue VW bug about 20 minutes after she had hung up the phone with her best friend. Peyton stood up from the porch steps and wiped off her favorite jeans before heading down the walk to Brooke's car.

"Hey," she said when she opened the car door and got in.

"Hey! I'm so excited for tonight. You are in for a wild ride, babe! Let's go!" Brooke lay on the gas and sped off down the street.

A few minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot of one of the local bars.

"Got your ID?" Brooke asked, raising her eyebrows at Peyton.

"Never leave home without it!" she replied laughing. Brooke walked around to the other side of the car and linked arms with Peyton as they walked into the bar together. Brooke scanned the dimly lit, but very loud room and found the perfect someone who was going to make her plan a success that night.

She walked over seductively to a very handsome guy, approximately 17 years of age and touched his shoulder to get his attention. Hmm, she thought to herself, looks like we're not the only ones here with fake ID's. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Something I can do for you?" he asked giving her an appreciative look-over.

"More like is there something I can do for you, sexy" Brooke replied, giving him a little wink. "I mean, buy you a drink that is," she continued quickly when his eyebrows came up in surprise.

"Oh is that all?" he joked. "Sure, that'd be great, if you insist."

"Perfect! I'll just go grab those then. Peyton! Do you want something too?"

"Oh I don't know, Brooke. You know I'm not much of a drinker these days."

"Come on, Pey. Just one?" Peyton scrunched her face up in thought and then looked defeated. "All right, just one. Now get outta here!"

Brooke walked off and Peyton sat down at the guy's table. He held out his hand and said, "Hey, I'm Eric."

"Peyton," she answered, shaking his hand.

At the bar, Brooke was ordering the drinks. When they came she quickly slipped something into Peyton and Eric's glasses, smiling slightly to herself. "This should do it."

"Here you go, you two. Drink up!" Brooke returned to the table and sat the glasses in front of the unknowing teenagers. "Thanks," they both replied.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Peyton and Eric were sound asleep, heads on the table and all.

"Well, no time like the present." Brooke said to herself and got up, walking to the bar. She batted her eyelashes at the very cute bartender and said sweetly, "Listen, my friends had a bit too much to drink. Is there any way you could help me get them out of here? I don't think I can do it myself." She stuck out her lip a bit and gave the famous "damsel in distress eyes."

"Yeah, sure, no problem. Brian! Can you cover for me for a few minutes?" he called out to another guy who was wiping off tables.

"Ok, let's go."

Outside, he helped Brooke get her two "friends" into the car and then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him. He walked away looking quite satisfied with himself, having also gotten her number.

Brooke pulled out of the parking lot and drove silently out to Peyton's house. This was going to be the tricky part, maybe she should call Nikki. She whipped out her cell and dialed her number.

"Hey, I've got them at Peyton's but I'm not going to be able to carry them upstairs. Care to give me a hand?"

"I'll be there in two seconds."

Nikki pulled up minutes later and she and Brooke dragged the two sleeping people up into Peyton's room and left them on her bed. Brooke went to work arranging hands here, legs there and clothes…well, she removed a few of them. Satisfied with her work, both Nikki and she walked downstairs and out of the house, but not before switching on the web cam.

Upstairs in Peyton's room, she and Eric looked engaged in not so innocent sleeping and unfortunately her web camera was on broadcasting it to all of Tree Hill and more importantly to Lucas, who was watching in disbelief.


	5. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

**Things Aren't Always What They Seem**

After a long day at work, Karen was excited to be getting home--excited and nervous at the same time. She had talked to Deb at the café about Keith's suggestion that she go with him and to her surprise Deb and told her to go. Karen had looked at her, shocked, but Deb just smiled and nodded.

"What do you mean I should go? What about Lucas and this place?"

"Karen, you know I would be more than happy to take over the café! It's wonderful working here and I'm already part owner, aren't I? If it's what you want, I'm telling you to do it."

"Well that's only a solution to one problem. Lucas would be crushed if I made him leave Tree Hill. I couldn't just leave him here either. There's no happy ending to that story." She sighed and rubbed her forehead which was throbbing from a 16-year-old headache. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

Deb placed her hand on top of Karen's and looked her in the eyes. "Go home and talk to Lucas tonight. See what he thinks. Don't just let it go because you think it's impossible. Things have a way of working out." At that, the door opened and Deb turned around to see who was coming in and then looked back at Karen. "It's worth a try." She smiled and turned to the customer once again.

So here Karen was looking at her house from the end of the walk, trying to decide how she would tell Lucas. She shook her head and then continued on and into the house.

"Lucas?" she called. She found him in his bedroom, madly ripping through his closet and drawers.

"Lucas! What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Mom. Just looking for something." He threw a mini basketball across the room and stood there for a second. "Whatever. Screw it." He grabbed his jacket and told his mother as he averted his eyes that he would be home in a little while and walked out of the room.

Karen stood in the doorway completely confused by what had just happened. Slowly, she walked down to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"I guess I'll wait for a better time."

* * *

Nathan and Haley were just sitting down to watch a movie when she heard loud rapping on her front door. She wasn't expecting anyone so it surprised her and she jumped as it came again.

"Um, I'll get it…" she said as she ran to the door. "I'm coming," she yelled and then, "Jeez..." under her breath. But when she opened the door and saw Luke in front of her, looking like hell, the irritation vanished and concern took its place.

"Luke, what's going on?" she asked.

"I saw-I saw….I saw Peyton and some guy together on her web cam. She said she was spending the night out with Brooke so her web camera was off and then all of a sudden it came on and there they were. I don't know what to do. What should I do?"

"Shhh…Lucas, it's all right. Do you think they're still there now? Maybe you should go talk to her."

Lucas laughed incredulously.

"I don't think you understand. It looked like-like they were in the middle of something." His voice cracked as his mind flashed the picture of them in his head. He winced.

"It could be a misunderstanding?" Haley suggested miserably. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Would you?"

"Of course, let me tell Nathan and get my jacket. I'll be a second." Then they were off to Peyton's. Lucas stared straight ahead as if he was concentrating on something or nothing. The only thing he could see was Peyton with some other guy. His grip tightened on the wheel. Minutes later they arrived in front of her house. He put the car in park and slowly got out. His mind reeled as he walked to the front door and into the house.

He could hear slow music wafting throughout the house. He recognized it as Stereophonics "Maybe Tomorrow." The door to her bedroom was cracked open just a bit and he could see a bare leg just through the opening. It was her leg. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open all the way and saw his worst nightmare come true before his eyes. They were just as he had seen them on the camera, fast asleep in each other's arms. Rage bubbled up inside him.

"Peyton," he said. When she didn't respond he got agitated.

"Peyton!" he said, louder this time. Still there was nothing. He walked up to the bed and shook her. "What the hell?" he said to himself. He walked out the door and called, "Haley! Come up here."

Seconds later she was in the room. At the sight of Peyton and Eric she cringed and touched his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Luke."

"No, something's wrong with them. Peyton won't wake up. Not even when I shake her."

"That's weird. Who is that guy anyway?" She edged toward the bed slowly and reached out, poking his arm with one finger. She snatched it back quickly and looked up at Lucas.

"Um, Hales? It's not a dead body."

"I know, Luke! But…what's going on?" She pushed the guy a little harder. "I think we should take them to the hospital."

Lucas looked down at Peyton and his heart broke seeing another guy's arms around her slim shoulders. Her hair fell across her forehead lightly. "Yeah, maybe you're right." He put one arm under her back and another under her knees—naked knees. It was hard, but his anger managed to hold back the tears he was trying not to shed as he thought of his girlfriend and that guy…together. He lifted her slowly and told Haley he'd be right back as he carried her to the car.


	6. Old Wounds are Hard to Heal

**Old Wounds are Hard to Heal**

At his house, Keith was keeping busy with packing. He didn't know where half of the crap he was putting into boxes had come from, but still it had to be done. Truth was, he couldn't keep his mind off of Karen. He wanted her to come with him so badly now that he knew she felt the same for him. What was he going to do?

"Nothing," he muttered. He was leaving and that was final. He sighed and put down the books he was shoving into a box. He looked around and ran his hand down his face. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The door opened and there stood Dan Scott.

"Hey, big brother. How's packing?"

"Well, a few beers certainly are helping the process, but I really must say that it sucks. Can I help you?"

Dan put up his hands in a gesture of peace and walked further into the room.

"Look, I know that we don't get along very well. Neither of us is stupid so let's not beat around the bush. I just came to say good-bye, you're still my brother and I believe it's common courtesy."

Keith scoffed. "Common courtesy and brother don't go in the same sentence, Dan. I don't know if you've heard but usually brothers are friends and if you can imagine it, they like each other! What would you know about that though, considering your sons were almost as bad as we are."

"Maybe I'll see you around. Maybe not. Good luck with your little teaching job." With that, Keith's younger brother walked out. He almost wished it was the last time he would see him again.

"I couldn't be that lucky," he muttered to himself as he went back to packing. Seconds later he was interrupted again by the phone.

"What?" he asked annoyed when he picked it up.

"Keith?"

"Oh hi, what's up?"

"It's Karen. I have something I need to tell you."

* * *

It seemed like an eternity had passed before they finally reached the hospital. Haley went in and told the nurse that she needed help getting the two teenagers out of the car. Once in, they were taken to a doctor. He came up with a diagnosis quickly.

"It seems that your friends have been given some sort of benzodiazepines which are sleeping pills. They have an affect on humans that is much like that of tranquilizers. They should be fine; they really just need to sleep it off. Do you want to take them home? If not, we could always get them rooms here and keep a watch on them."

"Um, no. No-that's all right. We'll take them back."

"Ok. Make sure they drink plenty of water when they wake up if you can't get them some now. They'll most likely be a bit dehydrated. Do you have any idea who could have given them this drug?"

Haley and Lucas looked at each and their eyes met.

"I don't know," he replied. "I guess we'll find out when they wake up." He looked down at Peyton and he felt a little better. Maybe this really was just a mistake.

"Well, you'd better go then. Remember what I said about the water. If anything unusual happens, bring them back. Good night."

"Thank you, doctor. You have a good night too." The men who had helped get Peyton and Eric into the hospital brought them back to the car. Haley and Lucas walked out of the hospital together. They were clearly confused about what had just happened.

"Sorry for interrupting your night with Nathan, Hales. I feel really bad. You know, about coming over and pounding on your door like a maniac, looking like the ghost of betrayed boyfriends." He looked over at her quickly, and then brought his eyes back to the road.

"Luke, it's no problem. None of this betrayal junk either. I'm sure there's a good explanation for what happened tonight. I, for one, can't wait to hear it."

"You and me both." He looked in his rearview mirror at the two sleeping forms in the backseat and continued driving.

* * *

Deb was finally home from an exhausting day at the café. Well, exhausting yes, but she always felt really good about herself when she came home each night after working hard. It gave her a great deal of satisfaction. She tossed her keys onto the table inside the foyer and walked down the hall into the kitchen. On the counter were the divorce papers she had gotten the day before. She averted her eyes from them knowing it shouldn't be this difficult. All she had to do was sign the damn things. She couldn't bring herself to do it though. Dan had been terrible the last few years as Nathan grew into a teenager but he had also been a good husband for many years before that and despite how hard she tried, she still had love in her heart for him. Deciding to continue to put it off, she walked into the living room over to a picture of the three of them together when Nathan had only been about eight years old. They looked so happy. She picked it up and touched the glass lightly wondering how things could have gotten so bad.

"Thinking about better times, Deb?" she jumped when she heard the man's voice. She looked behind her and saw Dan in the entryway.

"Yes, actually I was. Is that silly of me?" Deb cocked her head slightly and searched his face.

"No, not silly, I guess. We all think about times when things were better, if things are bad, right?"

"Sure," she replied, looking down at the floor.

"Look, Deb," Dan started, walking across the room to touch her cheek, "I know the divorce papers came. What I don't know is if we should sign them. Can you just give me a few weeks to turn around? I'm not ready to let you go."

Deb stared at him. This was a rare moment of weakness for Dan.

"What do I say to that? I really don't know." She sighed and then looked out the window before bringing her gaze back to him. She had just been giving it second thoughts herself, so…. "Ok, Dan. I'll give it a few more weeks. That's it though."

He looked relieved as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I'll be a changed man, Deb. You'll see."

"I hope so," she whispered as she watched him walk out the door.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Lucas and Haley had brought Peyton and Eric back to her house. He had not left her side and despite attempts to make Haley go back to Nathan, she was still there too. He was just starting to nod off when he heard sheets rustling, his eyes snapped open. Peyton was starting to wake up. He got out of his chair and sat at the edge of her bed, taking her hand in his.

"Peyt? Are you awake?" She rolled her head from side to side and let out a sigh before her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" She sat up on her elbows and rubbed her head.

"It's a long story. Do you remember anything from last night?" She looked at him, clearly confused. Why was he acting so strangely and looking at her like that? Like he thought she was hiding something.

"No, Lucas. Not really. Brooke and I went to the bar and she introduced me to this guy named…um, named…Eric. She went to get us a couple of drinks and that's the last I remember."

He looked at her hard and then nodded off to her right. "Is that Eric there?"

She turned to look and her mouth dropped. "What's he doing here? What's going on?"

"You really don't remember how the two of you got here?"

"NO, I don't! Tell me what happened."

He took a breath and told her about the web cam, the hospital, the sleeping pills and when he was done, she just sat there, dumbfounded. Then she glanced at him, right into his eyes and said, "Nothing happened with him. I would never do that to you. You believe, don't you?" she pleaded with her eyes.

Lucas sighed and then took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I do, Peyton. I'm just so glad it's not what I thought it was. My heart broke when I saw- well, when I saw the two of you together."

"I'm so sorry you went through that." They kissed for a moment and then Haley ahem-ed quietly.

Peyton looked over and laughed. "Sorry, Hales. Didn't see you there. Were you part of the search and rescue team?"

"I sure was, you troublemaker. Anyway, since no one else is going to mention this, I apparently will have to be the one. Someone had to have given you those pills, Peyton. Who was it? It couldn't have been Eric. What would be the point of drugging you if he was going to drug himself too?"

They all thought for a moment. Peyton's gaze searched her room and landed on a picture of three people: she, Brooke and Lucas. They were laughing and looked happy. It was taken when Brooke and Lucas had still been together.

"I think I know," she whispered, though her heart desperately wanted to believe she didn't.

**AN: Thanks for reading, everyone! I've only got a few chapters left that have been prewritten. I'm glad this story is getting more readers even though it's still not as many as my other fic. Hope you liked the chapter. Read and review:)**


	7. Sometimes You Just Have to Let Go

**Sometimes You Just Have to Let Go**

"I wonder how long it will take Lucas to come running back to me now that his precious Peyton has cheated on him." Brooke said to Nikki as she twirled the phone cord in her fingers. She was lying back leisurely in her chair and she looked very satisfied with herself. Suddenly she sat forward with her elbows on her knees and bit her lip. "Do you think there's any way they'll find out what happened?"

"Well of course they will, Brooke! That's the point."

"What?" Brooke asked uneasily.

"You really are very gullible for being a fellow witch, dear. Do I need to spell it out for you? I…set…you…up."

"Would you care to explain what the hell you're talking about, Nikki?" Brooke asked angrily, sitting up again. "Is your inner craziness popping out again at inopportune times?"

Nikki laughed. "That plan was so full of holes I can't believe you didn't see through it, Brooke. Peyton and that guy know they didn't do anything together and you were the only one with them last night. All they have to do is tell little Lukie what they remember happening and they'll piece it together in two seconds. They'll know you did it and they'll hate you for it. You won't have Lucas or Peyton. That's what you get for messing with me. Well, so many lives to ruin and so little time to do it in. See you later."

There was a loud click as she hung up. Brooke dropped the phone and just sat there staring at herself in the mirror. She was still staring, in a daze, when another figure came into view behind her. She came out of it when she saw this and turned around nervously.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she asked rudely. She silently thanked God that it wasn't Peyton or Lucas. Or worse-both. 

"I was in the neighborhood, just thought I'd stop in and say hey. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, perfect."

"So how are things with you and Peyton lately? I thought I saw the two of you last night, but I told myself I must be seeing things because (he gasped) you guys looked happy!"

Great, she thought to herself, yet another witness to last night's outing. "Peyton and I are fine. We did go out to the bar last night, just for old time's sake. You aren't delusional, Jake, at least not this time."

"Well, that's cool. She really needs a friend after all the crap that's been going on with her and Lu—um, yeah. Well. Just after everything."

"Sticking your foot in your mouth again? Whatever, Jake. It's fine, we all know what happened. You don't have to act like it's news to me."

"Right," he stuffed his hands in his pant pockets and looked down at his shoes. "Listen, did Peyton mention me at all?"

"Um, no, I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason," he covered quickly, "I had just asked her to baby-sit Jenny, um, soon. She didn't get back to me yet. No big deal."

"Are you sure that's it?" she looked closely at him. "Are you hiding something, Mr.Jagielski?"

"No, Brooke. Even if I was, I wouldn't tell you. I gotta go though. I'll see you in school or something."

"Yeah, sure. Bye…" she trailed off, staring at his back as he walked out of the room. She sighed and walked to her chair and fell back into it, squeezing her eyes shut. She opened them after a few moments and was stunned to find Luke standing in front of her. Peyton was just outside the door, looking like she was trying to decide if she wanted to come in or not.

Brooke looked from one and then to the other. "Hey, friends! I knew I was too lucky when it was just Jake who came knocking on my door just minutes ago," she said quickly. She tried to look as if everything was normal but of course the only thing that was going through her head was oh Lord here we go…..

* * *

Lucas nodded and said, "Brooke." Peyton continued to stare at the floor. She couldn't bring herself to look at the stranger who stood in front of her. 

Brooke laughed nervously, "What brings you guys over here?"

Lucas glanced behind him at Peyton and then back at Brooke. "We need to talk about what happened last night."

Brooke took a deep breath and composed herself, smoothing her hair down with her hand and looked defiantly at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, Brooke. You have something to tell us about it?"

"I don't know what you're getting at. I was at home all night yesterday. Peyton and I were supposed to go out, but she never showed up."

Peyton suddenly came alive and stepped into the room, furious. "That's a lie, Brooke. You know it! Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what, Peyton? I'm sorry, was I supposed to hide your cheating ways from Lucas? You know, I'm sure he'll understand considering he's well practiced in the art of deception."

"You know, Brooke, as long as you're putting me in that category you might as well add yourself,"Lucas said, eyeing her dangerously. "We ran into Jake on his way out. He told us he saw you and Peyton together last night so cut the crap." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Peyton walking towards Brooke and he tried to hold her back.

"No, it's ok. I'll deal with this."

She stood in front of Brooke so closely that give or take a few inches  
their noses would've been touching. She looked her right in the eyes and said, "Why would you do this to me?" Her voice cracked as she struggled to keep herself together.

Brooke's eyes frantically shifted from Peyton, to Lucas, then all over the room and back to Peyton. "I just-you just-" she couldn't get the words out. Why were they just STARING at her like that, just waiting? Her eyes filled with tears.

"You shouldn't have the one thing I want!" she yelled suddenly. "My parents give me anything and everything. They give me so much that I don't even care anymore, but I cared about Lucas. I WANTED Lucas. There shouldn't be anything Peyton Sawyer can have that I can't. It isn't fair. That's why I did it. Are you happy now?" She wiped at the tears ferociously.

"I can't believe you think that about me. How were you ever my best friend?" Peyton exclaimed.

"How were YOU ever my best friend? You stole him from me!" she cried back, pointing at Luke.

"We couldn't help it, Brooke! I didn't want to purposely hurt you, unlike you! I cared if I hurt you. But I can see now that you don't give a crap about who you hurt. Don't ever speak to me again, Brooke. I should've known it was too good to be true." The anger and resentment faded momentarily from Brooke's face as she realized what Peyton was saying. She panicked and grabbed for Peyton's arm as she was turning away. Peyton shoved her off angrily. Lucas looked at Brooke and put his arm around Peyton as she came towards him.

"Lucas…" Brooke whispered.

"Whatever." He turned away and the two walked out of the room.

**AN:**

**Here 'tis another installment! Read and review and as always thank you for taking the time to check this out. Don't forget to take a look at The Way He Sees Her if you haven't already:)**


End file.
